I promise
by Calyxx
Summary: La manière dont j'aurais aimé voir se terminer la scène de la voiture dans l'épisode 2x21. !Ezra n'est pas A dans cette fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

La manière dont j'aurais aimé que se termine la scène dans la voiture d'Aria de la saison 2. Dans cette fanfic, Ezra n'est pas A, parce que j'aime beaucoup trop le Ezria pour ça. J'espère que vous aimerez !:)

Ezra allait mettre le contact. Il allait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller autrement. Il allait démarrer sa voiture, rouler jusqu'à Hollis et faire cour. En oubliant. La peur, les larmes, la colère.

_Aria._

Ne pas lever les yeux. Ne pas regarder dans cet autre véhicule. Ne pas croiser son regard.

_Trop tard._

Il avait tout vu. Les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux rougis et les joues noyées de larmes. Le cœur brisé, déchiré, arraché. Le souffle coupé.

Le jeune professeur ferma les yeux un instant.

Ne pas craquer, ne pas aller la consoler. L'oublier, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la bonne solution, la meilleure. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait son cœur se faire broyer à chaque respiration ? Pourquoi avait-t-il l'impression que l'on avait passé son corps sous un camion géant lancé à grande vitesse ? Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?

Ezra soupira et sortit de sa voiture. Il n'aurait pas dû, ce n'était pas le bon choix. Mais il n'en avait pas d'autre, parce qu'il avait la certitude qu'il mourrait à la seconde où il s'en irait. Il pouvait déjà sentir la douleur l'écraser, briser son être, achever son souffle.

Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture d'Aria qui le regarda s'installer sans un mot, toujours en larmes. Sa respiration était haletante et elle ne pouvait retenir de petits hoquets de peine. Elle essuya ses joues avec violence et se retourna pour regarder droit devant elle.

Ezra lui attrapa le bras et la tira doucement pour la forcer à se retourner.

_Et à le regarder._

Il n'avait aucune idée des mots à prononcer. De comment réparer ce cœur qu'il avait écrasé, de comment sécher ces joues noyées. De comment se faire pardonner, après ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il attira Aria contre sa poitrine et fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle se laissa faire. Il aurait cru qu'elle allait le frapper, l'insulter ou peut-être même sortir de la voiture et s'en aller. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle se contenta de se mettre à pleurer dans ses bras, le souffle court.

-Pardon Aria... Pardon.

Ce fut tout ce qu'Ezra fut en mesure de dire devant la douleur de celle qu'il aimait.

La brune prit une profonde inspiration qui la fit grimacer et elle prit la parole d'une voix un peu faible et rendue rauque par sa peine.

-Comment je peux te croire maintenant Ezra ? Chuchota-t-elle. Comment je... Tu étais prêt à...

Elle se perdit dans ses mots. Parce qu'elle n'avait même pas idée de comment lui représenter son état d'esprit en parlant.

-Je suis stupide Aria... Tellement stupide. Je te promet que... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Aria, c'est impossible. Tu m'es aussi nécessaire que l'air, je ne peux pas...

Il s'arrêta, lui aussi perdu.

-Tu as cours, finit par chuchoter Aria d'une voix brisée, et elle se redressa pour s'arracher à l'étreinte d'Ezra. Son geste créa automatiquement un vide, un trou dans le cœur du jeune professeur et il grimaça.

-Je ne vais pas y aller. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va aller à mon appartement, juste tous les deux, et j'appellerais pour dire que je suis malade. D'accord ?

Aria renifla mais hocha la tête et Ezra mit le contact pour démarrer.

Le trajet fut très silencieux, mais le jeune professeur savait que les larmes de la brune n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Lui se refusait à pleurer mais son cœur n'en était pas moins en miettes. Il s'en voulait tellement !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant son immeuble, il poussa un profond soupire. Il prit Aria par les épaules et ils montèrent ensembles les escaliers.

-Tes voisins... Chuchota la brune en s'arrêtant soudainement devant le couloir où se trouvait l'appartement d'Ezra.

-On s'en fiche. Ils peuvent tous savoir que je t'aime, que je ne peux rien sans toi et ils peuvent même aller le crier sur tous les toits.

Aria sourit un peu mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas La douleur persistait, vive, brûlante. Destructrice.

Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Ezra prit aussitôt Aria dans ses bras mais fronça rapidement les sourcils.

-Tu trembles Aria.

La brune secoua la tête.

-C'est rien.

Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte pour aller s'asseoir sur la canapé du jeune professeur. Ce simple geste lui fit se rendre compte du point auquel sa confiance allait être difficile à regagner.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa une couverture sur ses épaules.

-Aria écoute moi, commença-t-il tout en lui relevant la tête du bout des doigts.

La brune plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ne prononça pas un mot. Elle l'écoutait

-Je t'aime plus que tout sur cette planète. Tu es ma raison de vivre, tu es tout, toute ma vie. Je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu... Murmura Aria dans un soupire.

-Parce que je suis stupide Aria. Mais je m'en fiche maintenant.

Ezra sentit le corps de la brune se raidir contre le sien et son souffle irrégulier s'interrompre.

-Non, non, laisse moi finir. Je me fiche de ce que pourront penser les gens. Je me fiche de ce que croira ton père, parce que s'il pense que je reste parce qu'ici j'aime la personne la plus incroyable au monde il aura raison. Ils peuvent tous croire ce qu'ils veulent, je t'aime et le monde entier n'y changera rien.

Il y eut un éclair de bonheur dans les yeux d'Aria et Ezra se relaxa quelque peu. Il avait réussit, du moins c'était un pas de plus.

La brune prit doucement sa main dans un geste d'une lenteur délibérée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là, avec elle et le contact de sa peau lui procurait une sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait cru perdue à tout jamais.

Elle amena leurs mains jointes sur le cœur du jeune professeur qui s'émerveillait de voir la respiration de celle qu'il aimait redevenir régulière, secouer doucement son corps et soulever sa poitrine.

Aria ferma les yeux en sentant le cœur d'Ezra battre sous ses doigts. Elle posa sa paume tout entière sur la poitrine du brun et sourit.

-Il bat pour toi. Tu sens comme il s'affole juste parce que tu es là ? Demanda Ezra d'une voix douce.

Aria sourit de nouveau et, hésitante, se redressa pour venir effleurer les lèvres de l'homme sans qui elle ne pouvait plus vivre.

Elle s'écarta de lui une seconde après, une lueurs de défi brillant dans ses yeux encore humides de larmes. Ezra lui sourit et captura ses lèvres doucement, posant une main sur sa joue pour être bien certain qu'elle était là, frémissante sous le bout de ses doigts.

Elle demanda l'accès à sa bouche en tentant de forcer le passage avec sa langue et il le lui donna sans se faire prier. Ce baiser avait une saveur différente de ceux qu'ils avaient partagés dans le passé. Perdre l'autre n'était plus quelque chose d'envisageable, ils étaient maintenant nécessaires l'un à l'autre.

Aria s'écarta un peu d'Ezra mais le jeune professeur la ramena à lui, gardant le contact en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de la brune.

Lorsqu'ils sentirent tous deux leurs poumons sur le point d'éclater ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre.

Ezra observa Aria un moment sans parler. Elle était magnifique. Ses yeux brillaient d'étoiles et non plus de larmes, ses joues avaient légèrement rougies et ses cheveux dansaient autours de son visage.

-Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, murmura Aria.

-Plus jamais, promit Ezra en l'attirant à lui. Et on trouvera une solution pour tout. Plus personne ne se dressera jamais entre nous.

Aria sourit et vint se lover dans les bras d'Ezra avec un soupire de bonheur. Le jeune professeur quand à lui la serra un peu plus contre lui, songeant qu'il ferait tous les efforts du monde pour tenir sa promesse. Pour sa propre survie, il avait besoin de la brune dans sa vie.

-Je t'aime Aria, chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi Ezra, répondit-t-elle en fermant les yeux, heureuse. Enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

**La deuxième partie de cette fanfic, qui elle s'éloigne largement plus de la série ( c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je la poste en deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul long OS). Si vous aimez et que vous voulez une suite, n'hésitez par, les reviews sont faits pour ça :D**

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, se concentrant simplement sur leurs deux respirations entremêlées et confondues dans le silence de l'appartement. Le corps d'Aria avait finit par se relaxer alors qu'elle était blottie dans les bras du jeune professeur qui en déduit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il eut pendant un long moment tout loisir d'observer ses traits, calmes, reposés, doux. Parfaits. Dieu qu'il aimait cette fille ! Il tombait amoureux chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, chaque fois qu'un rire faisait danser ses cheveux, chaque fois qu'une respiration agitait sa poitrine !

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'il aurait un jour pu vivre sans elle. C'était impossible depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée dans ce bar. Il avait sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un amour pur, puissant, fort qui ne l'avait plus lâché. Il la voyait partout, dans tout ce que le monde comptait de beau. Son visage lui venait dans chaque couché de soleil, dans chaque jour de pluie, dans chaque fleur délicate, dans chaque rêve. Il ne lui avait pas mentit en lui disant qu'elle était toute sa vie.

Ezra reporta un instant son regard sur la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Il déposa doucement Aria sur son canapé pour se lever mais la brune saisit sa main et fronça les sourcils. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et murmura sans ouvrir les yeux :

-Ne t'en vas pas...

Ezra déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue et lui répondit dans un chuchotement tendre :

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Aria se blottit un peu plus dans la chaleur de la couverture qu'Ezra avait déposée sur ses épaules. Le jeune professeur quand à lui s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui Le paysage était blanc, complètement blanc et la neige ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de tomber. La transformation entre le moment où ils étaient rentrés et maintenant était impressionnante, et même si la matinée avait été fraîche et que des chûtes de neiges avaient été prévues, Ezra n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que les conditions climatiques puissent virer à de tels extrêmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Aria dans son dos en se levant d'un pas vacillant de fatigue.

La brune vint elle aussi regarder par la fenêtre et ouvrit la bouche.

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi !

Elle allait attraper son sac mais Ezra attrapa son poignet.

-Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles ! Les routes sont déjà pleines de neige, je ne te laisserais pas conduire sous ce temps.

Aria regarda sa montre et soupira.

-J'aurais déjà dû rentrer il y a une heure... Ezra, mes parents vont me tuer !

Le jeune professeur soupira.

-Ils me tueront avant.

Aria retourna s'asseoir sur la canapé et Ezra retint son souffle un instant. Il avait promis que plus personne ne se dresserait entre eux, qu'il ferait tout pour assumer et faire vivre leur relation.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il vint prendre les mains d'Aria qui releva la tête vers lui.

-Je vais appeler ta mère. Lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tu es ici avec moi et...

-Ezra ! L'interrompit Aria. Tu veux vraiment que mon père te tue ? C'est Mike qui t'as frappé, mais...

-Non, écoute Aria ! Je t'ai dit que ton père pouvait penser tout ce qu'il voulait et c'était la vérité... Laisse moi essayer, au moins.

La brune fouilla un instant le fond des prunelles d'Ezra, juste pour être bien certaine qu'elle avait bien comprit. Elle n'y décela que de l'amour, et malgré une certaine peur il y avait dans son regard énormément de détermination.

-Laisse moi l'appeler au moins, céda Aria en composant le numéro de sa mère.

Ella ne mit pas longtemps à décrocher et au ton de sa voix elle était furieuse. Inquiète aussi.

-Maman je...

-Où est-tu Aria Montgomery ? J'ai déjà appelé les mères d'Hanna, Spencer et Emily alors pas la peine de me mentir et de...

-Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler...

Aria avait parlé d'une voix pleine d'anxiété, effrayée à l'idée que la fureur de sa mère ne fasse changer d'avis à Ezra sur leur relation. Et si il se rendait de nouveau compte du point auquel c'était risqué ?

Le jeune professeur dû lire la crainte dans les yeux de la brune puisqu'il l'embrassa sur le front avant de prendre le téléphone.

-Ella ?

-Ezra ?! Je vous préviens, si vous êtes avec Aria je... Mais bien sûr que vous êtes avec Aria ! Je vous donne cinq minutes pour...

-Laissez moi au moins essayer de vous expliquer la situation ! L'interrompit Ezra qui avait frémit devant la colère de la mère de celle qu'il aimait.

-Vous avez trois minutes. Pas une seule de plus.

La voix d'Ella était vibrante de rage.

-Merci, commença Ezra en attrapant la main d'Aria. Je... J'aime votre fille. Je sais que cela doit vous paraître incroyable, parce que c'est votre fille et bien que la différence d'âge ne soit pas flagrante elle existe bel et bien, mais je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Si j'avais su dès le début qu'elle allait devenir mon élève, je vous jure que j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas tomber aussi amoureux d'elle, mais c'est chose faite. J'ai essayé des dizaines de fois de me résonner, parce que j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais il me suffit de regarder ses yeux une seule seconde pour que toutes mes décisions ne tombent à l'eau. Je ne veux que son bonheur, et tant qu'il sera auprès de moi ( Aria avait murmuré « il le sera toujours » à cet instant ) je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne vous demande pas d'approuver cela, mais juste de ne pas porter un mauvais jugement sur notre relation. Je l'aime, tellement... Et si c'est de ça que vous avez peur, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui pourrait la brusquer ou la blesser. Je ne veux que son bonheur et je serais prêt à tout pour elle.

Il y eut un long silence au bout de la ligne alors qu'Aria déposait doucement un baiser dans le cou d'Ezra.

On put entendre Ella soupirer.

-Mettez le haut parleur. Je veux qu'Aria puisse entendre ce qui va suivre.

Ezra s'exécuta et Ella reprit la parole.

-Aria ?

-Maman, je...

-Non, laisse moi parler. Est-ce que tu es consciente de la folie de la situation ?

-Oui, je sais mais...

-Et est-ce que tu sais que Mr Fitz...

-Ezra, l'interrompit Aria.

-Ezra pourrait avoir de gros ennuis ?

-Je sais ça aussi, mais je ne... Je ne peux pas sans lui, je...

-Et est-ce que tu te rends compte du point auquel ton père désapprouve cette relation ? Si je me retrouvais en face d'Ezra actuellement, je ne ferais que lui mettre une gifle, ou un coup de genoux bien placé. Ton père lui... Il est si furieux que je ne sais pas jusqu'où il irait. Je n'approuve pas ce que vous faîtes tous les deux, mais ton père ne s'est jamais opposé à rien aussi farouchement !

-Maman ! Finit par dire Aria d'une voix forte, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'interrompe. J'aime Ezra, et tu ne pourras rien y changer, ni toi, ni papa. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais ce n'est ni un caprice ni un coup de tête ! Tu crois que je prendrais autant de risques pour un caprice ? Que je me serais accrochée si longtemps ? Parce que ce que vous semblez tous oublier, c'est moi ! Je souffre aussi, j'ai mal mais si je suis là c'est parce que j'aime Ezra plus que tout ! Il n'y a pas que vous qui pouvez décider des endroits ou je dois être ou des gens que je dois fréquenter, parce que lorsque vous croyez faire les choses bien en m'écartant de lui vous ne voyez pas le point auquel cela me fait souffrir. Vos sentiments ne sont pas les seuls en jeu !

Un long silence suivit la déclaration d'Aria et Ezra vint la serrer dans ses bras. La brune déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune professeur qui sentit son cœur fondre en la regardant : Un feu de détermination embrasait ses prunelles et elle lui souriait légèrement, de ce petit sourire qu'elle ne faisait qu'à lui. Dans ces moments il oubliait tout pour ne penser qu'à elle et la douceur que cela lui apportait réchauffait tout son être, lui faisant un bien fou.

Leur moment de complicité fut brisé par Ella qui reprit la parole.

-Je n'approuve pas et n'approuverais probablement pas cette relation avant plusieurs années Aria. J'espère que tu le sais. Mais... Si c'est avec lui ( il y avait un certain dédain dans la manière dont elle avait prononcé ce mot ), alors je ne compte pas t'empêcher d'être heureuse. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu passes ta vie avec lui mais je...

Ella eut un profond soupire et déglutit avant de continuer.

-Je pourrais peut-être vous laisser vous voir.

Aria sentit son cœur s'envoler et les yeux d'Ezra s'agrandirent de bonheur. C'était bien plus qu'ils n'en espéraient !

-Merci Ella ! Merci, vraiment.

-C'est pour Aria que je le fais. Pas pour vous.

La femme avait prit un ton glacial pour son ancien collège mais reprit une voix plus légère pour s'adresser à sa fille :

-Tu sais à quel point je déteste les mensonges, mais il me semble mieux que ton père n'en sache rien. En rentrant – parce que je veux qu'elle rentre dès que les routes seront dégagées, tu n'aurais qu'à lui dire que tu étais chez Spencer.

Aria se perdit en remerciements puis ils terminèrent la conversations. Dès que le téléphone fut raccroché, le jeune professeur se jeta sur les lèvres d'Aria, qui rit contre lui.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on trouverait une solution ! Chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres partant à la découverte du cou de la brune.

-C'est grâce à toi, et à ton discours... Répondit-t-elle, ses mains agrippant les cheveux de son ancien professeur.

-Elle a craqué grâce au tien... Fit-il en revenant sur ses lèvres alors qu'Aria s'affairait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, peinant sur le dernier pour lequel Ezra l'aida.

Le contact de leurs peau les firent frissonner. Leurs lèvres refusaient de s'abandonner et l'air vint vite à manquer. Les respirations devinrent haletantes au fur et à mesure que les vêtements furent enlevés, lancés aux quatre coin de la pièce.

Les gestes changèrent eux aussi Si le feu qui dévorait Aria rendait ses actions déchaînées et passionnées Ezra quand à lui su amener ce qu'il fallait de douceur et de tendresse à ses actes. Bien que la vue de la brune, les joues rougies et le souffle court menaçait à chaque seconde de lui prendre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour Aria. Pour sa Aria, celle qu'il avait tellement blessée par le passé mais qui avait su à nouveau teindre ses gestes et ses regards d'une confiance fragile. La veille était loin, très loin et bien que la saveur des larmes n'était pas totalement oubliée les baisers murmurés étaient trop précieux pour être gâchés par des souvenir douloureux.

Ce fut parfait. Absolument parfait, et chaque souffle, chaque chuchotement, chaque étreinte fut parfaite. La douceur mélangée à la passion offrait quelque chose de magique à ce moment.

Aria finit par s'endormir contre Ezra, son cœur retrouvant peu à peu une chamade plus ordonnée.

Le jeune professeur la serra contre lui, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres en la regardant dormir, apaisée et heureuse. Il songea qu'elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu et dégagea doucement son visage des mèches brunes qui venaient s'y échouer. Il n'avait définitivement jamais ressentit ça pour personne. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi beau, aussi parfait et même si elle était aussi la relation la plus compliquée qu'il ait jamais eue il ne l'aurait pour rien au monde échangée pour quelque chose de simple. Elle était Aria, et il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux.

Lorsque Aria s'éveilla, un rayon de soleil venait caresser son visage. Elle sourit doucement avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient par morceaux, l'emplissant d'une joie sans nom. Tout avait été formidable, et si elle avait dû avoir peur un instant Ezra avait sû tout faire pour rendre le moment parfait. Il avait laissé la passion de côté pour la troquer contre la tendresse, et c'était exactement la chose à faire.

Et à présent elle était couchée sur son torse, lovée contre sa chaleur rassurante. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour deviner s'il était encore endormit. Elle était régulière et calme, bien loin des halètements hachés de la veille. Enfin, elle supposait que tout ça c'était passé la veille, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait dormit. Il lui semblait qu'au moins un siècle c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez Ezra. Cette sensation était probablement dû au fait qu'il s'était passé énormément de choses, les mauvaises cédant leur place aux bonnes. Pour une fois, la situation s'améliorait au lieu d'empirer.

La brune fut coupée dans ses réflexions lorsqu'Ezra vint doucement lui caresser la joue, chassant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux.

Aria ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-Salut... Lui chuchota-t-il, comme si parler à voix haute allait briser le moment. Tu as bien dormit ?

-Parfaitement bien, répondit-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Même si ce n'est pas la partie de la nuit que j'ai préféré !

-Je pense qu'on est d'accord sur notre partie préférée de la nuit, fit Ezra en riant, embrassant Aria sur le front.

-Tu as été parfait... Merci, dit-elle en prenant la main du jeune professeur sous les couvertures.

Définitivement, Ezra Fitz était fou d'Aria Montgomery. Et il ignorait comment c'était possible, mais chaque seconde qui passait le faisait tomber un peu plus pour la brune.


End file.
